


Not Worthy

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love is a bitch, isn't it? Unrequited Peggy Carter x Jack Thompson. Jack Thompson's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Carter. I wrote this for the gameofcards 100 word-drabble challenge on LJ.

**Not Worthy**  
-  
There's an old adage saying out there that it's better to be loved and never love at all. That line is pure bullshit. Jack Thompson knows what it's like to be in love with someone and not have that person be in love back at him.

Chief Roger Dooley knew about his crush on Peggy Carter.

His own mother told him to respect the dames he wants to date.

Ironically, everyone in the office knew about his crush on Peggy Carter. Everyone except the dame herself.

It sucks being in love with someone and that person not realizing his worth.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Peggy/Jack story and I am bit nervous about it.   
> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
